Truth Or Dare
by Beautifulx-Tears
Summary: An Air Cadet Camp, Wild Game Of Truth or Dare, Smuggled Alcho Pops, and Drunken Flight seargents! Who'd Have Thought It Would Result In An Unlikely Love Match? GaaSaku PLease Read And Review! Last chapter is up!
1. Truth or Dare

GaaSaku

**An Air Cadet camp, A wild game of truth or dare, smuggled alcho pops and drunken Flight Sergeants. Who'd of thought it would result in an unlikely love match?**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I Don't Own Naruto (Do I look like a Japanese dude?) But I do own some even more scandalous experiences at the camp I'm writing about.**

* * *

**Chapter one – Truth or Dare? **

"Ok Sakura your go truth or dare?" Squealed Ino as she ran through the billet door with a pink face and a guilty smile.

"Oh so Shikamaru took the whole "Briefs or boxers" pretty well then" Ten Ten cackled and was immediately hit around the head with Inos Parade shoe.

"God Ino you idiot they'll be scuffed for drill tomorrow now!!" Hinata laughed whilst giggling at Inos panic as she retrieved the shoe from the floor and desperately tried to rub the scratch out.

"Oh shut up or I'll throw it at you too" Ino muttered her eyes narrowing as Hinatas face turned red through her giggle fit.

"Oh wait Ino, I almost forgot was it Briefs or Boxers?" Sakura cackled as Inos face went bright pink

"Boxers" She squealed, "Do you want to know how I know?"

"Not really!" Sakura replied poking Ino in her stomach

"Really?" Ten Ten asked

"No! Go on girl spill" Sakura cried as all the girls gathered closer to Ino hoping to here a tale of total embarrassment.

"He answered the billet door in them!" Ino Laughed as 4 eager faces cracked into evil grins at her answer.

"Interesting . . . was it a nice sight?" purred Temari rolling over on her bed and resting casually on her hands, beady eyes fixed on her blonde haired friend. Ino blushed even deeper before laughing and replying, "Pretty nice . . . shame the boxers were bright Barbie pink!"

Sakura and Ten Tens mouths hit the floor

"Wow tomorrows MSTs **(Military Skills training … its total HELL!) **will definitely be interesting wont it" Ten Ten laughed, taking a swig of WKD and throwing a spare to Ino.

"Well you know the rules you do a dare you get a bottle you tell a truth you get a swig!" She said as Ino un-screwed the lid and gulped down the liquid making her face go even redder.

"Right Sakuras turn and if you choose another truth I'll hit you with my other parade shoe!" Ino cackled turning towards Sakura with her shoe at the ready.

"Fine "Dare" and it better be a good one I need alcohol!" Sakura laughed one eye still on the parade shoe (steel plated heels were not a nice thing to be threatened with!).

"Ok Jump in that closet and cover your ears we need to think up the perfectest dare" Ten-Ten slurred downing her 3rd WKD and hiding the bottle inside her suitcase.

"Sure just don't get me making out with anyone in the drying room like your dare with Neji!" Sakura muttered as she clambered into the wardrobe stuffing her fingers in her ears.

"Ok any ideas?" asked Hinata dangling her skinny legs over the side of her bunk as she started to paint her toenails a dark midnight purple. "Cos you know we have to make it the best yet her truths were really dull" She added before glancing around the room at her friends.

"Very true" Ino laughed taking a small sip from her bottle as she thought about a good dare for her pink haired corporal friend.

"Oh I have part of a dare!" Shrieked Ten Ten "She has to go to the guys over on the other side of the base you know past the guard station! Those warrant officers are always on the alert she'll probably get caught!" she grinned evilly at her master plan.

"Ooh there's an idea!" Ino laughed "But what guys are over there? Whose in billet 25?"

"Ooh Ooh! I know I know! Oh Dear god I've got it! I've got it!!" Temari shrieked catching them by surprise.

"And . . .? " Ino asked egging her on

"My Brother he's in that billet you know the red headed corporal in D Flight!" she added grinning at her stroke of genius.

"Aww lucky Sakura that guys sooo . . ." Ino stopped mid sentence as she caught sight of Temaris face "Good at being a cadet" She mumbled weakly

Temari sighed. "Should be used to that by now after all we have fan girls hanging outside our house 24/7 . . . stupid blind twerps" she thought.

"Ok so she has to go over to Billet 25 to get . . ." Ten Ten raised her eyes at Temari as she enquired the name of the mystery handsome red head.  
"Gaara" Temari said as she tried to get the last drop of cider from her can.

" . . . right Gaara what does she have to do?" Ten Ten finished.

"Kiss him!" Ino squealed "Go on she has to get him into the drying room and kiss him!"

"Aww my little brothers first kiss" Cackled Temari as she cracked open her 5th can of cider.

"Woa seriously this is gonna be so great!" Hinata said giggling so hard she almost fell off her bunk.

"Ok so we're all in agreement? Hey can we go with her to the billet? I think Sasuke and Naruto are there to! Right Hinata?" Ino asked the raven-haired girl as she clawed her way back up onto her mattress instead of falling in a heap on the floor.

Hinata blushed at Narutos name

"Y-y-yeah they are!" She squeaked.

"All agreed? Sakura has to get Gaara in the dry room, and Hinata and Ino are going too to have their wicked way with the other guys! Everyone wins!" Ten Ten summarised as Ino and Hinata threw their army boots at her head.

"OWW!"

"All agreed??" Temari sighed getting impatient

"Yeah!" The girls screeched in reply.

"Oh Sakura?"

-5 minutes later-

"NO WAY!!!" Sakura screamed

* * *

**Damn that was so fun to write! Hope you enjoyed it! I might throw Gaara into the next chapter but I'm still not sure you'll have to see! **

**See that pretty shiny button that says review? It's calling to you so please press it! Gaara will eat you if you don't!**


	2. Omg The Flight Sergeants Are Drunk!

**Appears from the inside of a refrigerator box Hello there! I hope you liked it Enough to Keep Reading !! If You Did Review you gets FRESHLY BAKED COOKIES!!!!! … Looks At Oven tray Ok so they're half Eaten Freshly Baked Cookies xD!**

**Any ways here's Chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: damn it still don't own Naruto . . . Do own some ****very**** scuffed parade shoes though!

* * *

**

Chapter 2 – The Flight Sergeants drink? OMG!

"You are not going to make me do this!" Puffed Sakura as she wound her arms tighter still around the nearest bedpost, whilst her friends tried to drag her out the door.

"What! why? Gaara's cute! You haven't done any dares yet, plus you haven't got with a guy for 3 whole months! You're doing this!" Ino laughed as Ten Ten stubbed out a cigarette on Sakuras knuckles so she'd let go.

"OWW Ten Ten!! Fine but I get 2 WKDs and one of Temaris Ciders for doing this!" Sakura pouted sitting on the floor and half-heartedly pulling on her grubby converses, before letting Hinata and Ino drag her through the Billet door.

"Fine as long as you do the frigin dare!!" Shouted Ten Ten out the door at the 3 girls.

"Oh and Sakura" Temari shouted after her

Sakura stopped "What?" she spat wanting to get this over with as soon as possible.

"Gaaras never kissed a girl before so go gentle with my little brother!" Temari cackled as Sakura scowled.

The three girls walked in silence along the grass being careful not to make too much noise (which was the reason they weren't walking across the grass).

"Ok Sakura so how're you going to get Gaara into the drying room?" Ino cackled breaking the icy silence.

"Shhh!" Hinata muttered

"Oops sorry but seriously answer me Sakura!" Ino giggled covering her mouth with one of her hands.

Sakura thought about it with a gut wrenching feeling. How the hell was she going to get Temaris ice-cold brother to make out with her in the drying room? Just humour them for a bit her inner self thought.

"Ooh I know I could drug him!!" She joked

"Yeah but I don't have any pills … Ten Ten has weed though!" Hinata muttered taking her seriously.

"Seriously she never told me! Evil bitch she knew I was craving" Ino gasped her brow furrowing into a scowl.

"Yeah but your cutting back" Sakura pointed out, drawing the attention back onto herself.

"Yeah I know, but seriously what are you going to do?" Ino replied.

"Umm well drying rooms near our billet . . .Oh I know I could say Temari wants him so he'll go over to our billet and I could give him some cider or something and then get him in the drying room!" Sakura said with a stroke of inspiration.

"I guess it might work, but there is no way Temari or Ten Ten will let him at their booze!" Ino chuckled

Sakura scowled. Now she'd have to do it when he was sober! This night was going from good to bad to even worse.

"Oh god theirs the guard hut everyone get down!" whispered Hinata pulling the 2 girls onto the floor as they approached the open window of the building.

"Damn it Hinata I'm wearing a mini skirt!" Ino muttered with more than a hint of annoyance.

"Oh shut up you two! Hey can you here that?" Sakura hissed.

They all fell silent and stopped moving under the guardroom windows. There was a sudden burst of loud drunken singing coming from inside.

"Oh My god there drunk!" giggled Hinata

"Yeah well so are you!" Ino added cattily

"Hey wait is that Kakashi and Gai The Flight Sergeants?" Sakura cackled as two loud voices were heard from above them through the window.

"Yeah wow they definitely can't sing!" Ino laughed before both her friends clamped their free hands over her large gob.

"It's not even mid week yet and there already getting drunk? BEST CAMP EVER!!" Sakura laughed quietly.

"Yeah cos your gonna get some!" Hinata joked.

Sakura scowled again wishing she hadn't said anything.

"Hey Kakashi I say peeing contest out the window! Loser does 3 laps of the entire camp on there hands!!!!" a familiar voice boomed from inside the window.

The girls looked at each other in horror.

"I'll take you up on that Gai!" Came a second familiar voice

"AHHH" the 3 girls dashed for cover as 2 fountains of urine streamed out of the open window.

"Mine got furtheshhhhhht" Gais voice slurred as the girls sat in the bushes, fists in their mouths trying to muffle their eccentric giggling fit.

"Damn I am never gonna be able to respect them 2 ever again!" Sakura giggled her mouth still hanging open.

"Scarred for life," the girls agreed

* * *

**"Giggles manically on the floor" I can so see Kakashi and Gai doing this as there always competing lol! Well maybe it's more like Gai competes and Kakashi just sits there, but hey they were drunk ROFL!**

**Hope you liked that chapter I think it's was awesome, but you have no idea how many times I had to proof read it!**

**Sorry still no Gaara it'll get better I promise! And the next chapter will be longer!**

**Review and you get MARSHMALLOWS!! Or Chocolate for any veggies like myself!!**


	3. Flying Towel!

**Chapter 3 enjoy! Its longer than the others I couldn't resist throwing some of this in!**

**Disclaimer: Writes on forehead in big bold letters "Don't own Naruto" – do you get the point?? No? Ok never mind D!!**

* * *

Chapter 3 – Flying towels"Aww damn you I am not going in there!" Sakura screeched wrapping herself around a tree, as there were no bedposts in sight. 

"What!?!?! We braved flying pee and your not going to do this dare? If I can see Shikamaru in pink boxers you can get off with Gaara!" Ino screeched in the pink haired girls ear making her let go of the tree in fright.

"Yeah Sakura get some balls! Naruto is in there I'm not letting this slide ok!" Hinata shouted which caught the 2 other girls by surprise. Hinata never shouted! Sure she giggled manically, cackled with evil ideas but never shouted!

"Ok I'm sorry I'm sorry don't eat me!" Sakura squeaked

"Hey wait I'm no guy I don't need balls . . .You know what never mind!" She added seeing both Ino and Hinatas impatient faces.

The girls grabbed Sakura by each arm and frog marched her to the billet door.

"Knock or I'll knock you out!" threatened Ino semi-serious.

Guessing she had no choice Sakura crossed her fingers and toes, prayed to god that there was a heaven and knocked on the door.

They waited. 3 seconds passed.

"Ok no answer I guess there asleep!" Sakura stuttered, turning on her heel.

"Stay!!" The girls said yanking her back to face the door.

"Oi someone get the door I think someone just knocked!" Came a loud scream from inside.

"Naruto" Hinata whispered blushing furiously

The door opened and they found themselves looking at the blonde haired loudmouth whose eyes widened when he saw who was at the door.

"Hey Mate hope you don't mind us crashing this party!" Ino laughed jumping over the threshold and into the Billet.

"Hi Naruto!" Hinata blushed

Sakura sighed and followed Ino in leaving Hinata at the door so she could continue her eye contact contest with her blonde haired prince not so charming.

"SASUKE!!" Ino shouted running over to a raven-haired boy who was playing poker in the corner with a few other guys including Kiba and Choji.

"Poor guy he never stood a chance against Ino the flying human bomb" Sakura thought as Ino took a running jump and landed on Sasukes lap knocking him out cold.

"Sakura to what do we owe this great pleasure?" Asked Choji, as he and Kiba, proceeded to slap Sasuke around the face to bring him back to consciousness.

"Umm I Err I'm . . . " Sakura started.

"She's looking for someone" Hinata cackled over her shoulder, obviously she had found this conversation more interesting than Narutos bright blue eyes.

"OOOH who would that be?!" Kiba chuckled looking up from slapping Sasuke and turning his attention to the beetroot girl in front of him.

"Omg Guys Gaara's coming back from his shower places people, girls shield your eyes!" Naruto screeched from the window, saving Sakura from having to answer.

"Woa Back up sparky what do you mean by that?" Ino asked her eyes widening with horror of what might happen.

"Haha trust me you don't want to know!" Choji laughed

"Lets just say payback for tipping water over me this morning!" Sasuke laughed as he picked up a can of beer and took a swig.

"Well at least it isn't just us getting drunk silly" thought Sakura.

"Guys he's almost here Kiba are you ready?"

Kiba nodded switching off the lights as the door opened.

A boy in just a towel walked through the door ruffling his tousled red hair and yawning slightly.

The other 2 boys pounced.

"WOO I GOT GAARAS TOWEL!!" Naruto shouted running round the room waving it as Kiba switched the lights on and pulled out his camera.

"Oh dear god no!!" Sakura, Ino, and Hinata screamed jumping under separate beds shielding their eyes.

"Naruto You Are SO DEAD!!!" Gaara yelled chasing after the blonde and yanking Kibas camera out of his hands.

"Is it safe to look yet?" Hinata yelled over the chaos.

"No definitely not you girls stay put!" Sasuke yelled back

"Hey Naruto throw me the towel!"

"No way I want to hang it from the light . . . AHH GAARA GET OFF ME NAKED BOY!!"

Gaara tackled Naruto to the floor and yanked the towel out of his hand, wrapping it firmly back around his waist.

"Ok what the hell?" He shouted his voice laced with danger.

"Payback for this morning my friend!" Sasuke cackled in the corner as Gaara punched him hard on the side of his head.

"OWW!"

"Oh Shut up you pathetic baby" Gaara sighed walking over to his bed and pulling a pair of boxers out of his closet shoving them on and throwing his wet towel under the bed.

It hit Sakura in the face.

"OH DEAR GOD! GAARAS TOWEL!!"

Gaara looked under the mattress

"OH DEAR GOD GAARAS FACE!!"

"HOLY SHIT! HARUNOS HERE? ARE YOU KIDDING ME!!" Gaara yelled

Sakura jumped up from her hiding placed and fell forehead first into Gaaras chest.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING HARUNO!" Gaara yelled pushing her away from his muscles and letting her fall face first onto the floor.

"OW!! Geez sorry like I meant to do that! Nice abbs by the way!" Sakura cackled glancing at Gaaras toned body and taking great joy in his increased scowl. Haha this guy is too easy to get to!

Ino and Hinata wriggled out from under there beds and sat laughing insanely against each other trying not to pass out from there giggle fit.

Gaara spun round his jaw hitting the floor.

"AND INO AND HINATA!!!" He screamed again.

"Oh calm down it could be so much worse naked boy!"

Ino felt a parade shoe fly into her nose

"OWW!"

"Yeah hurts doesn't it Ino!" Sakura laughed aiming a high five at Gaara who stared coldly at her hand his emotionless mask back in place. Damn Sakura thought he got over that pretty quickly!

"Ok sorry ice boy!" Sakura sighed.

"Dude there's girls in the room put something on!" Kiba laughed.

Gaara threw him a death stare before pulling out his clothes and heading towards the bathroom to change.

"God you could've given us a bigger clue to what we were shielding ourselves from you know" scowled Ino dusting herself down and glaring at Naruto

"Do you know how many disturbing sights I've seen to night? Does Shikamaru in pink boxers mean anything to you?" she added

"Geez sorry!" Naruto mumbled.

Hinata walked over to him

"Naruto do you fancy a walk?" she asked fluttering her eyelashes **(its amazing how much confidence alcohol can give you!)**

Naruto smirked before following her out the door like a dog.

"Sasuke . . ." Ino purred

"Yeah I'm outa here!" Sasuke replied as they followed suit

"Don't you dare forget your dare Sakura Haruno! We expect to see you at the drying room by midnight!" Ino hissed in her pink haired friends ear before disappearing into the night.

Gaara walked out of the bathroom door dressed in black skinny jeans, sex pistols T-shirt and Criminal Damage hooded jacket. He ran his hands through his already very messy hair. God how evil his so called friends could be.

Sakura walked towards the bathroom door as Choji, Lee and Kiba ran out the door after there departed friends. "Damn it those girls are going to be dead tomorrow!" she thought to herself. Gaara walked out and bumped into her. _Stay calm Sakura stay calm_ screeched her inner self.

"Um Gaara . . ." she mumbled

"What?" he spat

"You fancy a walk naked boy?" She finished with a sly smirk.

* * *

**Haha Cliffy! Sorry couldn't resist and Omg I wish I could've seen Gaara without his towel evil perverted laughter yes I know I'm disturbed eat me!**

**So what's going to happen on this "walk" is Sakura going to fulfil her dare? Or is something else going to happen like them getting attacked by a rabid tree? You'll have to wait and see!!!! MWAHAHAHA!**

**Oh and review the button likes you! Plus I will give you freshly baked cookies 8D (Though I'm a terrible cook)**


	4. Locked In!

**THANKYOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!!! I love reviews they make me feel all cool inside 8D Cookies as promised!!!**

**Ok let's get on with this**

**Roll on chapter 4!**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Naruto, I don't own the camp I'm writing about, I actually don't own very much!**

* * *

Chapter 4 – Locked in?!?!

"A walk?" Gaara sighed, "You are kidding me Haruno!"

"Its Sakura" The pink haired girl muttered her eyes narrowing slightly "And it's either go for a walk or wait for your rather drunk friends and there erotically charged dates to come back and embarrass you further!" she added

"So I have no choice in this?" Gaara asked

"No! You really don't!" Sakura answered grabbing his arm and marching him out the door.

Silence.

Walking in silence.

"How awkward could my life be?" Sakura thought to herself. "And how the bloody fuck am I going to get him into the drying room".

"_Well if you want my opinion I say JUST DO IT WOOS!"_ her inner self cackled in her head

"I don't want your opinion you horny bitch!" Sakura replied getting out an imaginary hammer and beating her inner demon into a pulp.

"Your eyebrows are twitching you know" Gaara muttered making Sakura jump. She'd forgotten he was there.

"OMG they aren't oh what would you know!" She muttered back her face glowing red in the dark.

"God calm down" Gaara sighed, running his hands through his hair.

"Why do you do that?" Sakura asked

"What?"

"Mess up your hair it's making me nervous"

"Oh well then I'll keep doing it!"

Sakura scowled she couldn't believe she had to make out with this idiot.

"So how long have you been an Air Cadet?"

"hnn"

"Umm ok do you like The Air Cadets?

"Hnn"

"Your really not much of a talker are you!"

"Hnn"

"So how long have you been a corporal?"

"Hnn"

"Ooh what's your favourite . . ."

"Ok that's it! First of all what the hell Is this walking with the riddler? And secondly why are you walking with me at all!!" Gaara said stopping in his tracks and turning to face Sakura crossing his arms and frowning at her, blood boiling.

"Damn I'm so busted. Think quick Think!" Sakura thought as she panicked to think of a decent excuse.

"Seriously what the hell are you doing!" Gaara said again his face getting angry at her silence.

"THINK!!!" Inner Sakura screamed at the pink haired girl whilst attacking her mind with a small inflatable banana

"Wait that's it perfect answer thought of my comeback woo!" Sakura thought dancing inside her head at her stroke of genius.

"Temari wanted you if you must know so stop harassing me its not like I wanted to come and fetch you!" Sakura scowled as her inner self punched the air and threw the inflatable banana out of her ear as she saw Gaaras' expression get embarrassed as he realised that he'd lost his temper unnecessarily.

"Geez sorry!" He mumbled stuffing his hands in his hoodies pockets and walking forward again.

"God I deserve a medal for that quick thinking" Sakura thought to herself again.

"_Step 2 drying room!"_ Her inner self cackled.

"Shut up already I know!"

"_Oh and I think I spy our chance is that our destination ahead of us??"_

"Damn it"

Gaara veered off to the right to make his way into Sakura and Temaris Billet. The lights were on and you could see Ten Ten on the window ledge with a cigarette hanging out of her mouth.

* * *

"Hey your brothers coming up the path!" Ten Ten screamed as she saw the red head and Sakura outside the window. "Wow he's really hot! Where'd you go wrong Temari?" She giggled as yet another parade shoe flew at her head.

"OWW TEMARI!!"

"My brother is not hot and I did not go wrong I am the perfect form of my family!" Temari laughed dancing around the room with a WKD.

"Oh wait my brothers out there? What's Sakura doing?" She screeched realising what Ten Ten had actually just told her. Clothes and shoes flew everywhere as she ran towards the nearest window and pressed her face against the glass.

"You think she knows we're here?" She breathed into the window.

Ten Ten stared at her

"Are you kidding we've made enough noise to wake up the entire camp keep your voice down idiot!" She screeched picking up another shoe and aiming it at Temari who ducked.

"Shut up I think they're walking away to … hey look the Drying room! . . . wow she's actually going to do the dare!" Temari gasped.

* * *

"Gaara I have to go to the drying room first . . . I err left my towel there!" Sakura called after the red head who spun around and frowned.

"And this concerns me how?" he asked his familiar scowl forming on his face.

"Well . . . I don't like going there alone in the dark" Sakura mumbled.

"You are kidding me!" Gaara sighed before reluctantly following the pink haired corporal down the drying room steps.

"Hmm you know she looks pretty awesome in the moonlight" he found himself thinking before giving her a quick up and down glance.

"Nice ass too . . . no for god sake don't think that!" he hit himself mentally. Gaara the unsociable king of the southwest found a girl attractive. What was the world coming too!

Sakura walked through the drying room door and picked up a random towel.

"Is that your one?" Gaara asked as he closed the door behind him.

Closed the door?

"No Gaara don't close the . . . click . . . Door!" Sakura yelled.

Gaara scowled again.

"Why exactly?"

"Because . . . well if you close it . . . it locks itself . . . and well umm you can only unlock it from the outside" groaned Sakura banging on the door in frustration.

"You're kidding!"

Gaara walked over to the door and tried to twist the door handle.

"Shit we're fucking locked in!" He groaned

* * *

**I'm sorry no rabid trees!!! It was a good idea though maybe I'll put rabid trees in another story?? And remember smoking is bad for you!**

**For the record, I don't think the door to the drying room that I'm writing about actually locks when you close it, but hey it's called artistic licence … and yeah it makes the story works!**

**Haha Gaara was checking out Sakuras ass! Poor Sakura she's locked inside the drying room with a closet pervert in denial! **

**How are they going to get out?**

**Are they going to end up fighting with each other with plastic spoons?**

**Haha you'll find out in the next chapter! (I don't actually know what I'm going to do with them yet myself so it'll be a surprise for all!)**

**Review and I'll give you a glass of milk with a BENDY STRAW!!! ZOMFG!!!**


	5. Thunder and Lightening!

**Thankyou so so so sooo much for the reviews!! I love reading what you guys think!**

**BENDY STRAWS as promised!**

**I hope you likes the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Naruto Do own a key to the drying room though -shocked protests from sakura and gaara-

* * *

**

Chapter 5 – Thunder and lightening

Sakura sat down on one of the water pipes that ran around the room and sighed.

"I can't believe you locked us in!" She muttered to the haughty red head as he rammed his shoulders against the door.

"And you had to choose the day that the heating in this stupid building isn't working!" she added as her teeth chattered in the cold. All the water pipes were disturbingly icy and the windows were open letting a frosty breeze rip through the room.

"Oh stop complaining," He replied angrily through chattering teeth "have you tried the windows?"

"Yeah they only open so far and believe me I'm skinny but I'm not that skinny!"

"I didn't say you were! Gaara muttered under his breath

Sakuras blood boiled.

"What's that now?" She growled.

"I didn't say anything!" Gaara replied sitting on a pipe on the other side of the room.

_"What are you doing? You need to snog him before Ino gets here!"_ Sakuras inner self hissed.

"What Inos coming? Oh yeah at midnight . . . wow good to know I wont be in here forever!"

_"God go sit by him pretend your cold!"_

"I AM cold!"

Sakura sighed and wrapped her arms around herself trying to warm up a bit, before she stumbled over to where Gaara was sitting and plonked her self down on the icy pipe.

"What are you doing?" Gaara asked trying to push her away from him.

"I'm trying to stop myself from freezing to death! Body heat is the best thing for that you know!" Sakura muttered edging closer to him.

Gaara sighed god he hated the fact that she was right, and why on earth did she have to get so close to him? It freaked him out!

"Look you can have my hoody if you move away!" he mumbled starting to pull his hooded jacket off.

"No ... then you'll be cold I don't want you to get ill!"

"I'm sorry that sounded like you actually cared what happens to me!"

Sakura blushed furiously in the moonlight that was streaming through the open window.

"Shut up I just don't want Temari hitting me for getting her brother sick!" she replied angrily.

_Dirty liar_ Gaara thought to himself.

She edged up to him and laid her head on his shoulder. He stiffened at her touch but felt a lot warmer with the intrusion of extra body heat.

"Are you blushing?" Sakura said looking up at Gaaras face as his cheeks turned a slight delicate pink. She reached up and touched the colour with her fingers making them glow even brighter.

"Don't touch me!" He spat jerking his head away from her fingers.

"God Mr Grumpy what's got you?" Sakura said, but she moved her fingers away from his face. She leant back up against his shoulder and wrapped her arms around one of his.

"What did I just say!" he hissed trying to pull his arm free.

"Look you can either freeze to death and keep your pride or stay warm!" Sakura scowled nuzzling his shoulder with her face.

"Thanks but I'd rather be attacked by a rabid tree!" Gaara muttered, but reluctantly gave in.

"Wow he smells pretty good," Sakura thought as she breathed in his scent " Maybe this dare wasn't such a bad idea after all"

A distant patter of rain started to fall outside, gradually getting heavier and heavier before it created a deafening rattle on the roof of the freezing building.

BANG!

They both jumped at the sound and Gaara felt Sakura tremble as a bright light momentarily filled the room.

"God don't tell me you're scared of Thunder storms!" He sighed trying once again to pull himself free as she grasped him tighter and buried her head in his shoulder. Her pink hair tickled his face.

BANG

"ARGH!!"

"OWWW SAKURA THAT WAS IN MY EAR!!" Gaara yelled.

Sakura was trembling with fear, and the red head was shocked to hear her giving dry sobs as she clung even tighter to him.

"You know I think your cutting off the blood circulation in my arm!" he mumbled, but found himself wrapping his arm around her shoulder for comfort. He felt so bad for her; Fear was something he knew too well.

"Why are you so scared of thunder?" He asked as she wound her arms round his waist and gently dug her nails into his side as yet another clap of thunder shoock the room.

She lifted her face up to look at him.

"none of your business!" She muttered

"No seriously is it cos your such a big baby?"

"I'm not a baby! If you must know its cos . . ." she choked on some tears before she could finish her answer.

Gaara thought about what he'd said to her, he hadn't been that mean really, so why the hell was she acting like such a weak fool?

"What?" he said coaxing it out of her

"My dad was struck by lightening when he was out walking the dog" she sobbed, "he died"

Gaara sat in a shocked and awkward silence. What do you say to that? he thought venomously to himself, as he mentally slapped himself for being so idiotic. He hugged her a bit tighter to show his support, not knowing what else to do.

Sakura elaborated.

"I was 7, and ... it was so horrible. At first my mum didn't tell me but I saw it on the local news. Hearing a total stranger tell you your dad's dead ... that's probebly the most horrible thing in the world." she let out a tear choked chuckle "I guess you can understand why I don't like Thunder storms now." She mumbled before returning her head to his shoulder.

Gaara didn't say anything just stared at her in shock. God no wonder she was trembling with fear.

"So I guess you know my life story now!" she said into the material of his hooded jacket.

Gaara laughed softly.

"you know I sometimes wish my dad could be struck by lightening" he whispered.

Sakura let go of his body and stared at him in shock.

"What?"

* * *

**-Le gasp- Slight cliff hanger me thinks! WOOP I FOUND A WAY OF STICKING THE RABID TREE IN THERE! (even if it was sort of metaphorical but who cares!!!!)**

**I might take awhile to update next time ... i'm a bit at a loss for what to put in the next chapter! Any ideas?**

**Please Please Please Pleaseeeee review!** **If you don't I'll set Gaara onto you (Heck that wouldn't be sooo bad that bad -Wink wink nudge nudge-)**


	6. Gaaras Story

Pounces on you from the shadows of the computer screen HELLO!!! Reviewers of the last chapter will get chocolate chip muffins D they're yummy!

**Enjoy chapter 6!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me but an annoying fear of spiders does ¬¬**

Chapter 6 – Gaaras Life story

"You wish your dad was dead?" Sakura whispered her voice completely shocked.

Gaara nodded, he hadn't meant for that to slip out of his mouth. He'd never ever told anyone that and the last person in the world he actually **wanted** to tell was Sakura. He turned away from her, but he felt her hand on his cheek.

"Gaara do you want to explain?" She whispered.

He looked at her face, eyes wide with shock, but still soft with comfort. She placed a hand on his arm.

"Please" She murmured.

"I hate my Dad," he muttered.

"How come? she asked softly. He found her voice so comforting it gave him strength to carry on.

"Well if you must know when I was born my mum died. Her caesarean went wrong and she ended up bleeding to death. It was no ones fault, but my dad always blamed me. I killed his beloved wife, he never forgave me." He whispered.

Sakura squeezed his arm to show her support.

"I guess it wouldn't matter to much, but whenever he goes drinking he'll end up punching me. Temari and Kankuro don't know. I ended up in hospital once, because he stabbed me in the arm. He told the doctor I self harmed." He pulled up his sleeve and showed her an ugly scar that ran at least 6 inches along his arm.

Sakura found herself try with difficulty to stifle a surprised gasp.

"After that I tried to overdose, but it didn't work. I almost died though. Even then my dad didn't care." He added a tear leaked out of his eye, but he shook it away before it hit his cheek.

Sakura wrapped her arms round his neck and hugged him.

"I'm glad you didn't die," she breathed in his ear.

He hugged her back.

She looked into his eyes

Black lined green eyes

She looked at his face

Chiselled and handsome

Soft, but still so tortured

She thought about her dare.

It wasn't a dare anymore

It was real

"Gaara" she whispered

Gaara looked at the pink haired girls face

Bright green eyes

Eyes full of hope

Eyes full of pain

Full of sadness

"Sakura" he whispered

Lips brushed against hers. She felt her eyes grow wide, but she kissed him back. She tightened her hold around his shoulders and felt him pull her closer to his body. His body heat caressed her icy form, melting into her. Her arms reached up and raked her hands lovingly through his hair, before feeling his hands softly stroking her back and neck. Letting a small subtle moan of pleasure escape her, as she found Gaara pull away from her mouth, his soft lips travelling onto her neck. His breath was so gentle against her sensitive skin. He kissed her neck, gently nipping and sucking at the same spot on her bare shoulder blade.

"Hey how come all the lights are out" came a familiar voice form the door

Sakura and Gaara found themselves adjusting their heads towards the door, arms still clinging desperately to each other.

Ino was leaning casually against the door frame.

"Ooh I'm sorry did I interrupt something" she cackled.

-Back at the billet-

"She did it!! Hell Yeah she did it!!" Screamed Ino as she dragged Sakura back through the Billet door.

"Omg You did it! Temari you owe me 10 bucks!!" laughed Ten Ten as Temari threw her an evil look but handed over a ten-pound note.

"Damn it Ten Ten I thought she would chicken out!" Temari grumbled

"Hey! I braved flying pee, Gaara without his boxers on, a freezing cold drying room, and thunder and flipping lightening! Like hell I wasn't going to do the stupid dare!" Sakura fumed as she jumped up onto her bed.

"Well you go girl " Hinata laughed.

"Alcohol now!" Sakura laughed, as Ten Ten passed her up 2 WKDs and a can of cider.

"Sakura were you gentle with my darling brother?" Temari asked

"Ha more like he was gentle with me! All I did was sat back and enjoyed the show!" She laughed downing her cider in one gulp.

Temaris jaw hit the floor.

"Ok Hinata truth or dare!" Ino screamed

-After everyone finally hit the sack-

Sakura sighed slightly into her pillow, as she lay down on the rather hard mattress of her bed, curling up into her sleeping bag. Closing her eyes slightly, she unconsciously found her mind slipping back to the events of earlier that night. Those Jade eyes, piercing her with there open sadness and gratitude. She remembered how many words had been transferred between her and the handsome red head, and shamelessly reminisced about how unbelievably soft his lips had been against hers. That really wasn't a dare. That really was reality. Sure she had put up a pretty cocky front when she had returned back to the billet to her slightly (ok VERY!) drunk friends, but deep down she had been happy and incredibly serious about everything that had happened between her and Temari's younger brother.

And it was strange, because at that exact moment in time, Gaara was thinking exactly the same thing.

* * *

**THE END!!!**

**Though Fear not A sequal is on the horizon! but i will only actually start writing it if you guys want me too! **

**Please review! i love hearing what you guys have to say! I'm really not kidding it makes me want to keep writing!!**

**and if you want a sequel tell me and submit ideas!**


End file.
